spacebookfandomcom-20200213-history
Kylo Ren
A Force Sensitive affiliated with the First Order.Network log- Kylo Ren (2018.02.01) Powers and Resources Current Status Assigned to write poetry.Network Log- Negotiator (2018.05.05) Personal History Origin Originally Ben Solo, Ren was born on Chandrila, to Leia Organa and Han Solo. He remembers very little of his birth planet. Developed an eventual affiliation with the First Order, and attempted to purge his previous identity. He was shot by Chewbacca in the side prior to a lightsaber duel against an unidentified female challenger, which resulted in a facial scar. Hux found Ren, and his mortal wounds sustained during the duel were treated by the First Order. Port Point First imPort- Immediately following injuries later resulting in facial scar, which were removed during imPort. exPort- several days prior to 2018.02.01 local. Second imPort- 2018.02.01 local, Earth memories restored. Facial scar retained. Earth Interactions Armitage Hux- (See communication with Ash Starmer/Green Newman for relevant profile information) Ash Starmer/Green Newman- Newman began affecting a Coruscanti accent when speaking to Ren on or prior to 2018.02.01 local, likely in imitation of Armitage Hux.Network Log: Kylo Ren (2018.05.11) Following Ren's second imPort point, Ren attempted to connect his conflicting sets of memories and experiences with Newman's status as a droid double of Ash Starmer. During Newman's public search for a name, Ren declared that changing one's name is a rejection of the past and requires a signifier matching one's new direction.Network Log: Ash Starmer (2018.06.01) Ren's relation to his birth name appears to be strained. Joshua- Ren speaks of aquariums as places "to discover the creatures that live in places hostile to us, to uncover their secrets." Self- Offered to assist in acquiring sufficient followers to permit a full aquarium reservation. The offer appears to have not been understood. [[Charles Boyle|'Charles Boyle']]- Boyle is a self-proclaimed "D-list celebrity" with ties to Ren and "the General". [[Majima Gorō|'Majima Gorō']]- First contact regarding aquarium visit. Gorō visibly disturbed Ren with descriptions of 'starfish'. [[Dooku|'Count Dooku']]- Dooku contacted Ren during announcement of aquarium visit. Dialog indicated Ren does not hold animosity towards Dooku, but some tension over past manipulation attempts remains. Ren's family was another point of tension: Dooku was tentative to commit due to their possible response. Ren spoke to his pervasive disagreements with them, and his belief that they are attempting to influence him. He also made pointed mention that they would not attack an unarmed man for this reason. [[David Blake|'David Blake']]- Some form of tension, meaning and variety undetermined. [[Daisy Johnson|'Daisy Johnson']]- [[Anakin Skywalker|'Anakin Skywalker']]- Ren has Skywalker's lightsaber. He is conversant with his grandfather to a greater extent than most in his family. Luke Skywalker- Ren made a likely insulting comparison between Skywalker and a fish during communication with Anakin Skywalker. [[Sinjir Rath Velus|'Sinjir Rath Velus']]- Standard provocation and sarcasm. Velus claims to know Ren's parents, when Ren was in utero. Ren made some posturing with regards to the truce, and indicated he opposes his family in some galactic conflict during his period. [[Lucina|'Lucina']]- [[Lester Papadopoulos|'Lester Papadopoulos']]- [[Abagail Hobbs|'Abagail Hobbs']]- [[Padmé Amidala|'Padmé Amidala']]- Zoe Hange- Hange asked whether there was an event that preceded Ren's port out. He identified none, besides a desire to remain on Earth. Various other contacts. [[Persephone|'Persephone']]- Ren has shown some willingness to help Persephone.Mirror Network Log- Persephone (2018.03.02) Various other contacts. [[Eli Vanto|'Eli Vanto']]- Vanto referred to Ren as "sir". [[Negotiator|'Negotiator']]- Ren experienced a small emotional spiral touched off by Negotiator's observation that a comprehensive theory to explain the Force has not been established in Ren's time. The resultant ramblings were focused on the Jedi's information hoarding and arbitration of acceptable behavior. "They deserved to be wiped out." Claimed greater strength than any Jedi present on Earth at the time. [[Hermann Gottlieb|'Hermann Gottlieb']]- Gottlieb's husband fell under the mental influence of 'the Precursors', which Ren offered to disrupt.Network Log- Hermann Gottlieb (2018.05.04) [[Joseph Kavinsky|'Joseph Kavinsky']]- Kavinsky and Ronan Lynch created a semi-functional Porter during the time loop of 2018.03 in an attempt to divert incoming missiles.Network Log- Joseph Kavinsky and Ronan Lynch (2018.03.22) Ren offered to provide energy to stabilize it via the Force. [[Ronan Lynch|'Ronan Lynch']]- Ren declared "If you create a monster, you become one yourself." When asked, Lynch acknowledged making three monsters of unspecified nature. Lynch and Joseph Kavinsky created a semi-functional Porter during the time loop of 2018.03 in an attempt to divert incoming missiles.Network Log- Joseph Kavinsky and Ronan Lynch (2018.03.22) Ren offered to provide energy to stabilize it via the Force. [[K-2SO|'K-2SO']]- Network Log- K-2SO (2018.02.06) [[Leia Organa|'Leia Organa']]- Mother. Contact lost some time during childhood. Ren has declared he "wants to be her son." [[Han Solo|'Han Solo']]- Father. Contact lost some time during childhood. [[Hans Gruber|'Hans Gruber']]- Assessment Ren claims to have made an attempt to purge Ben Solo's weaknesses, but he has evidently failed. He is prone to typical emotional spirals and ego common to uncontrolled or untrained Dark Side application. However, it must be acknowledged that no fatalities have yet been established. He is also failing to resist pressure from his family. This may result in conversion or eventual backlash. Given the nature of the extended Skywalker family, involvement should be avoided until fully established. They are all more than capable of creating crises without aid. References